Vol.1 "UNDEAD" 2
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 2 Vol.1 UNDEAD is the second single released by UNDEAD. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing #'DESTRUCTION ROAD' - Lyrics: Ryuji Sakai (坂井竜二) - Composition / Arrangement: Tomohiro Nakatsuchi (中土智博) - APDREAM #'Darkness 4' - Lyrics: Ryuji Sakai (坂井竜二) - Composition / Arrangement: Tomohiro Nakatsuchi (中土智博) - APDREAM #'DESTRUCTION ROAD' (Karaoke ver.) #'Darkness 4' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Adonis Koga Kaoru Rei Destruction Road= Destruction Road - Kanji= 襲い来る焦燥　不利なほど　燃えるのさ 退屈なセオリーにアンチテーゼを　ぶちかますデッドヒート 沈みゆく太陽　闇の本能　お目覚めかい？ 連れてゆこう　夜を裂く　反逆のテリトリー 止まらない　胸の高鳴りを抱いて　On your mark! 空虚に瞳は光放つ　Get set! 馴れ合いなんて　塵ほどの価値もないだろう？ お遊びは終わりだ こじ開けろ　まだ見ぬ　そのリアル　Are you ready to go? 絶体絶命を派手に乗りこなせ 向かい風に　爪を立てろ 取り戻せ　Top of the world! 星を蹴散らして　闇の彼方へ 破壊だけが　明日(あす)を創る 駆け抜けろ　自由へと　Come on with me!　DESTRUCTION ROAD! 絡み付く劣勢　切り裂いて　風になれ 不揃いな生き様で包み込む　世界をパンデミック 狂おしいほど　闇の本性　見せてやろう 秩序なき　時代こそ　生命(いのち)は意味をなす 譲れない　血潮の叫びを胸に　On your mark! 何度も抗いつづけてゆく　Get set! 誰のためでもないのさ　己のために 始めようかナイトメア 暗闇に浮かび上がるリアル　Are you ready to go? 絶対絶望を軽くひるがえせ 力づくで　夜を統(す)べる 奪い取れ　Top of the world! 太陽消し去って　闇の頂点へ キズナよりも　深いキズを 解き放て　強さへと　Come on with me!　DESTRUCTION ROAD! Koga & Rei: DES-DES-DES- DESTRUCTION! Adonis & Kaoru: IS-IS-IS-IS CREATION! Koga & Rei: Bring-Bring-Bring-Bring-Bring it on down! Adonis & Kaoru: Yes!　Go with me!　Go with me! Go! Are you ready to go? 絶対的勝利　つかみ取るまで Adonis & Kaoru: 痛みさえも Koga & Rei: 武器に変えて 我らこそ　Top of the world! 絶体絶命を派手に乗りこなせ 向かい風に　爪を立てろ 取り戻せ　Top of the world! 星を蹴散らして　闇の彼方へ 破壊だけが　明日(あす)を創る 駆け抜けろ　自由へと　Come on with me!　DESTRUCTION ROAD! - English= The irritation comes over me, it burns unfavorably A DEATH BEAT strikes a boring THEORY with an ANTITHESIS The sinking sun, is your night instinct awake? I’ll take you, tearing the night, to a rebellious TERRITORY Don’t stop, embracing your pounding heart, ON YOUR MARK! In the emptiness, your eyes shine bright, GET SET! Doesn’t a conspiracy have the same value as trash? The playtime is over Let’s wrench open this door, to that unseen REAL, ARE YOU READY TO GO? Overcome that desperate situation with style Plunge your claws into the opposing wind Take it back, TOP OF THE WORLD! Shoot the stars, go beyond the darkness Only the destruction can bring the future Run to the freedom, COME ON WITH ME! DESTRUCTION ROAD! We’re outnumbered, so don’t stick together, cut through and become the wind Life is full of irregularities, the world is PANDEMIC Let’s show them the darkness maddening true nature We lost the order in this era, we lost the meaning of life I won’t turn over, the blood pumping through my veins is screaming, ON YOUR MARK! We’ll keep on fighting back, GET SET! Don’t do it for someone, do it for you Let’s start the NIGHTMARE The REAL is rising from the darkness, ARE YOU READY TO GO? Turn over lightly that desperate situation Take it by force, control the night Steal it the TOP OF THE WORLD! Get rid of the sun, to the top of the darkness Rather than bonds, have deep wounds Unleash that power, COME ON WITH ME! DESTRUCTION ROAD! DES-DES-DES DESTRUCTION! IS-IS-IS-IS CREATION! Bring-Bring-Bring-Bring-Bring it in down! Yes!　Go with me!　Go with me!　Go! Are you ready to go? Until we get an absolute victory Change the pain into weapons We’re TOP OF THE WORLD! Overcome that desperate situation with style Plunge your claws into the opposing wind Take it back, TOP OF THE WORLD! Shoot the stars, go beyond the darkness Only the destruction can bring the future Run to the freedom, COME ON WITH ME! DESTRUCTION ROAD! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Darkness 4= Darkness 4 - Kanji= 夜闇に浮かぶ 月の輪を 玉座に腰掛け 見下ろす世界は まやかしの 光が揺れるだけ 哀れなる下部 縋り付く その糸の先 何もないことを 俺たちの力 今証明してやる 牙を向け 己のために 何度でも 蘇るのさ 不死身の心で 俺たちは誰も求めない 認めない (No one else!) 泡沫の浮世に用はない 確かなモノは この身を焦がす渇望さ 闇に染まれ.... My world 夜闇は翼　神さえも　届かない場所へ 強くなりたいと　願い続ければ　誰もが羽ばたけるさ 引き裂いた　己の壁に とこしえの別れのキスを 交わした約束 俺たちは決して　迷わない　屈しない　(No way back!) 信じた道を睨みつけて 暗闇の中　自由を描き出すのさ 黒く染まれ.... My world Darkness 4 my life Darkness 4 my life Darkness 4 my world Darkness 4 my world Darkness 4 跪け　夜闇を統べる　王の元に 俺たちは誰も求めない 認めない　(No one else!) うたかたの浮き世に用はない 確かなものは　この身を　焦がす渇望さ 闇に染まれ.... My world - English= We sit on the throne of the moon floating in the black of night The world we look down only wavers with a fake light Now, with our own power, we will show how there is nothing Beyond the strings that the pitiful servants are clinging onto Bare your fangs for your own sake Ressurect for endless times With immortal hearts. We won't seek and neither acknowledge anyone (No one else!) We don't have any business in this fleeting and transient world What certain is the thirst which scorches this body Dye in darkness, my world The darkness of the night are wings directed towards a place that not even god can reach Anyone can flap their wings if they keep wishing to become stronger Your wall was torn off The promise was exchanged With a kiss of an eternal farewell We definitely won't lose our way and neither give in (No way back!) Glare at the path you believed in Inside the darkness, we will delineate our own freedom Dye in black, my world Darkness 4 my life Darkness 4 my life Darkness 4 my world Darkness 4 my world Darkness 4 Kneel before the King who controls the darkness We won't seek and neither acknowledge anyone (No one else!) We don't have any business in this fleeting and transient world What certain is the thirst which scorches this body Dye in darkness, my world ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Shirayukin } }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第2弾 vol.01 UNDEAD 試聴動画 UNDEAD Unit Song CD2.jpg UNDEAD Unit Song CD - 2.jpg